


Meeting You

by outronxhs



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Debut, Fluff, Hugs, Iland - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Producer Heeseung, again idk how to tag, idol, jaywon besties, shy sunghoon, trainee sunghoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outronxhs/pseuds/outronxhs
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"did you met your new student already? i heard he's going to train under your supervision" 

"uhh not yet" I replied. I'm too busy to wait for someone I didn't even know in the first place.

"I need to go back to studio, call me if the trainee arrives already" 

-

I'm too nervous that I didnt have enough sleep last night. I actually did a lot of research about this company and the producer that will handle me so i think that will do. 

"Good Afternoon! May i ask for your appointment schedule?" I handed her the papers that i have and smiled. 

"I'll call you when it's done, you can take a sit or roam around while waiting" she said.

This place is too big for a new built company. It has a light ambiance and surrounded by unique interiors. There are group of boys walking in and out while carrying sport bags so i assume those are the company trainees. 

"Mr. Park Sunghoon please proceed to the receiving area. Again, Mr. Park Sunghoon please proceed to the receiving area" I felt the cold rush in my hands as i heard the speaker called me while im walking to find the room. Calm down Sunghoon, you applied for this so there's no turning back. 

-

"oh? what" I did the grocery last time but there's nothing left in the pantry. It's past 2pm, I still have to do recording but I guess I have no choice to go down and eat.

Cafeteria is empty as expected. I ordered a choco milk and ramyeon then find a table. 

"Heeseung-ah!! Eat a proper meal even for once!" I laughed and invite producer-nim to sit with me. 

"Why not try the other food in the menu?"

"I'm busy so I need something convenient to eat haha. is it your free time?" He's usually in the studio too so I'm surprised that he's here resting 

"Ah boss went out for a meeting so I need to accommodate the newly arrived trainees." 

"by the way, i met your new student and he's handsome. he can pass as a model hahaha"

"more handsome than me? what is his n–"  
his phone rings and he rushed to get his things without even saying anything. He didnt even bother to tell me his name.

"What are you doing?" He faced me with shocked face, walked towards me and extend his hand for a handshake. 

"I'm Sunghoon. Park Sunghoon. the new trainee..." 

"Ah yes but i asked what are you doing?" 

"uhh haha nothing.. i just find your set up cool.." He smiled then moved out of the way.  
He sat on the small sofa beside my computer and looked around. Pdnim is right when he said he can pass as a model. His clothes and face says it all. He's handsome for a trainee...

-

This silence is killing me. He haven't talk and kept on typing on his computer. So this is the Heeseung that people were talking about? His name is too angelic for him tho. He's a producer but his aura radiates idol and he's godly handsome

"so what are your plans?"

"huh?" he didnt answer. 

"I want to know the basics first..." He remained silent, still facing the computer.

"and I want to know more about you" He looked at me and i panicked. That sounds wrong wtf

"ahh i mean you are my mentor so i want to know more about you. it will be easy for us to work together if we know each other right ha ha ha" i added.

He nods and face his computer again. He turned it off and unplug the all the wires there. Eh? he wear his cap and jacket while holding his purple phone.

"let's go out"

Sunghoon looks shocked everytime I'm asking him a question and now he looks confused. He wanted to know me then fine.

"Where are we going?"

"Coffee shop" 

"eh?" he stopped walking.

"What? You said you want to know more about me" he brushed his hair. 

"As in right now? but—"

"Sunghoon I'm busy. Also, you need to start your training asap. If you dont want it now then i'll go back to studio and you can go to where you are staying." i answered. 

"sorry... i didnt mean it that way. let's go. sorry for demanding" he bite his lips and lowered his head. cute

"okay" 

-  
we went to the nearest cafe and ordered latte, breads and pasta. he's sitting infront of me but his eyes is fixed outside the window.

"what made you applied?" i chuckled with his question

"hey you're too formal haha. but to be honest i dont exactly know why i applied"

"i wanted to find my happiness and i end up being interested with music and being a trainee" i added

"saying im too formal when he's too serious tss" did i saw him pout? 

i laughed "im not?" he make faced.

Our conversation continues as we talked about our dreams, likes, and for my training. He's funny and cute without doing anything. I dont know if this is allowed but i think I'm too comfortable with him.


	2. Meeting You

I woke up early since to prepare the studio and the things Sunghoon needs for his training. And yes, i slept here at the studio. This became my home ever since i started working in the company.

"good morning. one hot choco please" i payed for it then walk back to my studio and found sunghoon standing infront of the door.

"good morning pdnim? hehehe" 

"This will be your working station for the rest of your training. You can borrow instruments and ask me if you need anything. Sorry if we need to share a space since other studio is occupied with new trainees too"

"Ahh no it's okay" 

"pdnim?" he's now wearing a glasses, maybe the anti radiation one.

"why? you need help?" his full attention is on his monitor

"uhm nothing hehe" 

it's lunch time already but he's still not moving and focus on his work. 

"arent you going to eat?"

"No. you can have a break. Go back after 1 hour" he said without even looking.

"Ok. Do you want anything? I'll buy it if you dont want to go down" 

"just a chocolate drink. thanks"

-  
"Here" He's cleaning the table. There are two paperbags of food. Why did he bought all of this?

"I only ask for a drink" 

"i know but that isnt enough. we're working here overtime so we need a source of energy and you look thin.."

"eat" he handed me the meals

"I'm not paying for this" 

And now I'm sleepy. I shouldn't have eat that much. Maybe I should take a nap for atleast an hour since i finished half of my task too. 

10:00 pm

I feel numb for sitting the whole day but at the same time I'm satisfied that I was able to finish 2 instrumentals and some beats. I stood up and do some stretches but Heeseung... dont tell me he's sleeping the whole time? He's curled up on the small sofa trying to fit himself and with arms as his pillow. I dont really get why he overworked himself. I knew some of the producers in this department but they aren't hardworking and dedicated as him. He is far different from them. He's not the type of person that smiles and greet you when you meet him on hallway or in the elevator but you still find yourself smiling at him. He have his own way to make you feel comfortable and warm.

"is hyung handsome?" a cute boy with almost at the same height with me entered. He's smiling, a teasingly smile. He looks cute with those deep-hole like dimples.

"is hyung handsome?" 

"excuse me but who–"

"Jungwon-ah" 

"hyung!" ah so it is his brother

"Why are you here? I told you not to go here especially at night. Just call me if you need something" He's looking at this young boy with so much fondness. Excuse me I'm here.

"Sunghoon, this is my little brother Jungwon" 

"Hello hehe" I replied. This kid right here is teasing me with his smile.

"Let's go home. It's getting late and you still have school tomorrow."

"but hyung i want to talk with Sunghoon hyung more..." he pout

Heeseung wore his jacket and carry his bag.

"next time" Heeseung glanced at me. jungwon stood up and faced me. what's with this kid

"you didnt answer my question" 

"Jungwon-ah!!" he runs outside and closed the door. 

3 weeks passed with the same routine. nothing new. Sunghoon is doing well on his task but still lacking at some parts. I become more busier as i submit papers on the company and asking permission about my self produced songs. 

Sunghoon is playing guitar. He's quiet these days and i wonder what happened to him. He's always spacing out.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? me? ah yes haha" 

"Ok. I'm leaving for awhile. Finish your task and you can rest after. bye" 

I was about to leave but he hold my wrist.

"actually... i'm not" Sunghoon trying to stop himself from crying. His eyes were puffy and red.

"Sunghoon, i need to go now. I'll talk to you later okay? just stay here" I pat his shoulder then leave. What's wrong with him? 

I submitted all the paper to the head writers and for now all i need to do is to wait for the approval. I'll go back to studio 

What's wrong with me? Why do i need to feel this? I hate myself. I dont want to regret leaving my profession and pursuing my dream to become an idol. I want to continue but how...

"Sunghoon-ah.." 

I don't want him to see me at this state but i cant help it. He's sitting beside me. I feel dumb

"Sunghoon-ah tell me what's going on.." i faced him with tears. He's expression soften when I looked at him. 

"Heeseung..." my voice cracked. He hugged me without saying anything. 

__

_"Jungwon-ah clean the dorm. I'm going home okay?"  
"just do what i've told you. huh? ok i'll buy you curry. ok ok bye"_

We're still here at the studio. I felt awkward to what happened earlier but he seems neutral about it. He hugged me then let go and remain silent the whole time.

"Clean up, we're leaving" He said while closing his computer and fixing his table.

"where?"

"dorm." we're going to his dorm? for what?

"Jungwon want to play and talk with you last time, right? He doesnt have class today. Take this opportunity to rest and free your mind" 

"Sunghoon hyung!!" he run towards him and clung his arms. "oh did you cry hyung?" 

"I'm not hehe" he removed his shoes and smiled at wonie.

"Jungwonie open the TV and entertain your sunghoon hyung while I'm cooking the ramyeon" I glance at sunghoon and he's looking at me. i smiled

I'm preparing the table and the food i bought. I miss eating ramyeon. I never had the chance to eat it again at studio. Ah it's done. we should eat while it's still hot.

"You know what you're the first person that heeseung hyung brought here"

-  
"You know what you're the first person that heeseung hyung brought here" 

"me?"

"Yes. He's usually at the studio and sleep there for days, eating the same food again and again. He's usually not here at dorm and just meet me outside or in the company lobby" he's pouting again

"but I'm happy that you met each other and become friends. You seem comfortable with him too." 

"let's eat" hee called us

"hyung you should invite sunghoon hyung more often" he said while smiling widely. 

"he's busy" 

"hyung!! dont overwork sunghoon hyung like what you're always doing to your other trainee!!" heeseung stopped eating

"did i?" 

"No! Yah! Jungwon what are you saying?" This kid keep on saying nonsense. I looked at Heeseung but his face is blank.

"You lost all your friends because of that hyung. Don't lose sunghoon hyung too" jungwon left. what the hell just happened

__

_-  
"dont lose sunghoon hyung too"_

So what I lose him too like before? I shouldnt be hurt with that right? He is just my student and I am his trainer. He's looks happy playing with jungwon..

"Hyung!! you can sleep here if you want! I'll tell Heeseung hyung!"

"shh! your hyung is sleeping. i can't stay here"

They didn't even tried to lower their voice. I went out and go straight to fridge.

"Hyung!"  
"Hyung! Sunghoon hyung can stay here tonight right? It's late already and you told me that it isnt safe outside and you dont want him to—"

"fine" I go back to my room.

-

"hyung i'll let you borrow my shirt tonight" he's really happy and excited. 

"but you will sleep in hyung's room so bring your things there and take a bath" no way

"what? ofcourse you are sleeping there. My bed is small and I cant sleep there because i don't like his smell hmp" i'll sleep to the sofa then..

"sleep in my room not on the sofa, Sunghoon-ah" 

"I have extra bed there dont worry" he added. 

He's currently drying his hair. It's my first time to see him wearing a shirt. Bangs covering his eyes and scent dominating the whole room...

"Are you waiting for me?" He asked

"Where's the bed?" ignoring his question

"sunghoon you're sitting on the bed"

"I MEAN THE EXTRA BED. YOU SAID YOU HAVE IT!" He laughed

"You used my bed, I'll sleep to the extra one. Also, lower you voice because jungwon is sleeping" He said smiling. _stop smiling heeseung.._

"good night sunghoon-ah ~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really looking forward to producer heeseung on their next album that i wrote this. kudos are well appreciated! :)


End file.
